


The Prince and The Princess

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Justice, Metaphors, Symbolism, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: A twisted and loving moment between Dexter and Lila before judgement is passed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece.

In the warm glow of sunset  
She lies in the burning casket,  
bathing in blood turned cold  
Raven hair flows down her back  
Eyes peering around for the monster,  
disguised as a prince  
With knife and syringe in hand  
The monster approaches the casket,  
wearing a smirk and hollow eyes  
His civil mask abandoned  
Brown eyes meet hazel  
The clock is ticking  
Mauve lips spread into a grin  
Sad eyes glance at the bloody knife  
Black sky devours the sun  
  
p.c. Dec, 2009


End file.
